1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the technical field of the venetian blind, in particular, to a venetian blind and an operating device thereof
2. Background of the Technology
The venetian blind is widely used all around the world, and is especially popular in Southeast Asia and European countries where the venetian blind has been used for a long time. In the housing decoration industry of China, the venetian blind is also a popular decorative product. The venetian blind gradually becomes an indispensable product used in the house or in the office in our daily life.
Currently, the venetian blind is operated via a blind cord or a blind string, i.e., the upward withdrawing and the downward drawing operations of the venetian blind are controlled by the blind cord or the blind string. If the person or the animal contacts the blind cord or the blind string, they may be caught in the blind cord or the blind string and unable to escape, and even may suffer life risk if they are unable to escape.
Therefore, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to hide the blind cord to protect the person or the animal from suffering life risk due to an exposed cord.